The Groping Ghost
by okeydokeyworld
Summary: Drabbles, containing the fetishes of some of the ghouls and ghosts, our gang has encountered, and what it did to our Mystery kids lives.


The villain was a flirt, there was just no other way to put it, during any of their brief encounters with each other, the gang was always treated to the sight of a ghostly old lady rubbing Fred's shoulders as he tried to ensnare her in one of his traps, or they would see her pinch Shaggy's posterior as he tried to run from her.

Fred didn't mind , if Fred even noticed, Shaggy's response to being groped would usually be more spectacular , consisting of incoherent screeching and various concoctions to make himself less appealing.

When Velma tried to tell him that the Ghost wasn't attracted to his physical looks, but just wanted something to touch, Shaggy accused the others of not caring about him at all, as they were willing to let the Ghost use him as a plaything.

Velma left the room, blushing, obviously Shaggy was irreparably traumatized.

When the time for Shaggy and Scooby to become bait rolled around again, Shaggy protested his heaven appointed duty, claiming he was not going out to be molested  
by the spirit of a little old lady any more .

Scooby-Doo being a dog, had no such trouble with the spirit and found Shaggy's objections very amusing, even going so far as to hope that they wouldn't be sent out as bait after all.

His hopes were dashed though, when Velma offered to go with Shaggy, to protect him, Velma's well meant intentions didn't do much good though, Velma lost her glasses, and as Shaggy bent down to retrieve them, he felt the all too familiar pinch upon his rear.

Shaggy hermited himself after that, determined to never let another atrocity be committed upon his body, and the Ghost's attention fell to Fred.

Daphne was torqued, not the icy, dominant anger of a parent or caretaker, but hot, passionate bursts of rage whenever the Ghost's transparent hands would caress Fred's hair or play with his ascot,.

Fred was oblivious, Daphne was furious, Shaggy was over-cautious, and Velma worked day and night on a solution to the Ghost's touch-based disorder.

The Ghost, a sweet ,transparent, old lady called Little Betty Jess, just grinned, congratulated Velma on her efforts, and swung Fred into a lively two-step right in front of Daphne, as soon as Betty finished with the blond detective, she phased her way into the room Shaggy was sleeping in, planted a kiss on his cheek and left.

Shaggy thought it all was a bad dream until he saw the lip-prints on his cheek while shaving, Daphne hobbled in, having sprained her ankle while trying to learn Texan dances, Velma had developed insomnia, and Fred and Scooby once again knew nothing.

Calling upon his childhood religion, Shaggy called in an exorcist , Daphne spent exorbant amounts on relationship councilors, Velma slept so deep she almost induced a coma, Fred and Scooby hosted a rowdy Boy's Night across their entire neighborhood, It turned out to be one of Fred's better plans.

Overwhelmed by the sheer number of young men, Betty Jess never noticed the net, it was relatively easy for the gang to bag her from there.

Betty Jess _was_ a real ghost, she was the spirit of a young woman who had been abandoned by her fiancé, who thought she was ugly, but she had been wandering around for so many years, she had forgotten her quest for revenge, and was now a happy, mischievous old lady, who was content with teasing young men.

Shaggy never trusted her, and wore a obscure set of black amour whenever it was rumored she was around, Fred always offered to dance with Betty, until Daphne got into a fight with her, which Daphne lost, since it is impossible to slap a ghost.

Velma continued to stalk Shaggy, until she was thrown out of her hiding place and into the arms of her shocked secret love, by a well placed kick from Betty.

Later that night, on their first date, Shaggy grudgingly admitted to Velma "That the little old girl, was, like cool"

And Scooby was content, as Little Betty Jess stroked his ears.


End file.
